Love Only Once
by kissy-moonlight
Summary: Inuyasha Oneshot. About the night Inuyasha discovers his true feelings for Kagome.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters…….so there!!! 

I want to throw out a thank you to my Best Friend and editor CvR. Thanks babe for your help even though you get an attitude sometimes.  =)

 This is my first one-shot so I hope you guys enjoy it it is what I wish Inuyasha would do but **sigh** he is too pigheaded to do. Love Only Once 

~Kissy_Moonlight~

The night was dark and the wind was high, the perfect setting for someone deep in thought. It insured that they would go undisturbed, in their quest of the heart. The lone dog-demon sat in his usual perch in a tree beside Kaede's hut, contemplating the secrets of his heart. Slowly leaning forward he began to think to himself. 'When I had first met Kikyo I had thought I was really in love with her, but remembering back I just recall only feeling guilty. Guilty that she had no life but to protect the Shikon No Tama. I had not known what real love felt like, I had assumed that the guilt I had felt for Kikyo was love. Of course I had felt love before, but it is different when it is a parent that you feel love for. I realize now that if we truly had been in love, we would never have doubted each other, never believed Naraku's deception to be true. Love doesn't turn to hate that fast….does it?  No! It couldn't have, it can't….unless it was never love to begin with!'

While he was thinking about the past, the wind changed bringing with it a familiar scent. Breathing in the sweet fragrance, he looked down into the open window at the girl who never failed to take his breath away. Seeing her sleeping there, made him feel a surge of protectiveness…and some other nameless emotion. His warm golden eyes took in the small smile on her beautiful face. Watching her made him start to think of all they had gone through together. Slowly he began to remember the day they first met. ' The first thing I can remember that day, before I came to complete awareness, was the feeling of someone calling to me asking, no begging for help. I then remember smelling a scent that was very similar to Kikyo's but…..a bit sweeter and more pure. Then the next thing I knew we were on a quest together to recover the Shikon shards so it could be put back together again. Taking the job as her protector, I never dreamed I would come to trust her, and even begin to….care for her. As the days had gone by, her courage and love for others began to draw me inevitably to her side. I was hooked, here was a girl that no matter what the cost to herself, had selflessly brought me back from the brink of madness. The false princess of the heavens Kaguya, had tried to entrap my human side within her magical mirror. She was no match for my Kagome, who risked her life to bring me back to myself. I would have preferred a less serious setting for us to share our first kiss, but what a way to be brought back.' When that thought entered the dog-demons mind his face turned bright red, lucky for him it was too dark to tell and all of his friends were asleep. 

"Feh!" he muttered under his breath as he leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Raising his golden eyes from the sleeping Kagome, he turned his head to gaze up at the moon. Slowly another memory began to filter through his mind. ' I remember the day Kikyo pinned me to the tree. I was first shocked and hurt at her betrayal, but then as I slowly died, hate began to fester in my soul. I hated her for going back on her word, for ruining our plans for the future. When I had been reawakened I wanted so much to punish the woman who had released me from the tree, I didn't care who she was I just wanted to lash out. To this day I thank the gods that Kaede had put this rosary on my neck, otherwise I would never have gotten to know Kagome. 

All my life before Kagome came, I never trusted a living soul. Even with Kikyo I really never trusted her I protected her yes, but I felt it was my duty to help her not really a conscious choice. Then Kagome came and everything changed, I still remember the day she shed tears for me. That kind of caring I had only experienced when my mother was alive. From then on she was always by my side, and I occasionally took it for granted. The day Sesshomaru tried to kill her, had finally opened my eyes to the fact that I couldn't live without her.' Inuyasha suddenly jerked upright nearly falling out of the tree, and whispered  "Oh gods I love her! I love Kagome! I knew I cared for her but I never thought I could love someone this much." 

'He knew now that she was the light that brightens his day each morning, her smile always made him feel wanted and loved.' The dog-demon relaxed once more against the trunk, then a sudden thought made him lower his ears in guilt. 'Now I understand the pain I put Kagome through every time I would chase after Kikyo.' The very thought of Kagome running after another man caused a wrenching sensation in his heart. Glancing down at his love, the dog-demon jumped gracefully to the ground without a sound. Creeping to the doorway of the hut he pushed the flap to the side and quietly made his way over to Kagome's sleeping form. Crouching down next to her, he slowly reached a hand out and gently swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Watching her cautiously he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, then sitting back on his haunches he held his breath. When no reaction came, he slowly exhaled but just as he was beginning to relax Kagome's eyes opened. He saw the question in her eyes before she gently whispered, "Inuyasha…?" 

Inuysaha warily shook his head and softly murmured, "It was nothing Kagome, just go back to sleep."  He watched as she slowly raised her arm and gently pulled his head back down to hers. When their lips met he felt fulfilled and as the kiss ended, and she pulled back the look in her eyes made him draw in a sharp breath. Shinning in their depths he saw all the love he had ever dreamed of.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome softly whispered as her eyes slowly closed in blissful sleep. Inuyasha lovingly stroked Kagome's cheek before making his way back to the tree, feeling like he had finally come home and his home was wherever Kagome was.

~ End ~

Please read and review cause like I said this is my first one-shot and if you guys review I may very well make another one-shot again soon!!!!

**Love and peace to all Kissy_Moonlight!!!!**


End file.
